Magi: Around the Corner
by Esteldin2
Summary: (spoiling)Around every corner, another event, more despair, more pain, more love... After peace is settled in the world of Magi, and countries have calmed down, everyone believes the worst is gone, that peace lies forward. They're wrong. Around every corner, in every shadow, there is more life has yet to give. Who can handle the next adventure? Who will crumble before the future?


Ja'far walked down the halls of Sindria's palace. Life had been pretty basic since peace was declared and Al Thamen fell. The only business to focus on was Sindria's trading and internal affairs. After Al Thamen was finally erased from the world, and Ill Ilah's descent was prevented, the Kou and Sindria signed various treaties discussing peace and collaboration. Reim had also signed treaties that set up peace, and various trades with Sindria. Sindria had not yet begun trade with the Kou Empire, but that was a simple enough goal. The countries of the Seven Seas Alliance went to peace with Sindria. The Kou had even repaired any standing internal issues. The excitement of this adventure had subsided, and Ja'far was perfectly content with that.  
Ja'far opened a door which revealed Sinbad's office. Ja'far stepped in and closed the door behind him. Sinbad sat at his desk. He seemed to be writing something. "Ja'far! I've decided to write a letter to the Kou's Emperor. I want trade to start up as fast as possible." He said. "There's no point in rushing that. I'm surprised your so quick to trust them." Ja'far replied. He placed a stack of papers on Sinbad's desk. Sinbad glanced at the stack and said, "Doubting them would probably cause more trouble. And personally, we've had enough of that. Right? Right. And the main reason I didn't trust them before was because of Al Thamen and Judar. They're gone now, and trading would be profitable. I can afford to impatient sometimes." Sinbad lifted the stack of papers and started going through them. "They're transactions Reim agreed to. I thought you might want to go over them, since Reim is a new partner." Ja'far explained. Sinbad said nothing and put the papers back on his desk. He went back to writing his letter. "What do you think of the Kou's situation, Ja'far?" He asked. Ja'far was caught off guard with the question. "Well..um..I suppose the Kou Empire is still a country strong enough to hold it's own. It has some valuable resources and artifacts rare to other countries..." Sinbad cut him off. "That's not what I mean Ja'far. I meant it's situation internally. After the struggles it had to establish a ruler." Ja'far considered this for a moment. "What are you thinking Sin?" Sinbad looked back up at him. Ja'far stare at him, not too kindly. "I'm not being devious, if that's what your thinking."

"Hey! Pisti! Wanna go out tonight?" Sharrkan waved to Pisti, who stood on the other side of the grounds, behind the palace. She seemed to have been talking to some birds before turning to greet Sharrkan. She moved towards him, and happily replied, "Sure! It's been easy since everyone stopped tensing about the world's conflicts. So...is Spartos coming this time?" Sharrkan hesitated to answer. Spartos had been distracted lately due his father's fatal illness. He spent very little time in Sindria. He was constantly traveling back and forth to Sasan to spend time with his father. Not to mention the duties he's taken up in the last year regarding Kingship in Sasan. "I don't think so. He's supposed to arrive here tonight though. We could always catch him before we go." Sharrkan said. It seemed to Sharrkan that Pisti's been down herself since Spartos received notice of his father's health. Everyone was so happy and lively after peace broke out. Sharrkan tried to keep up Pisti's mood, even with the Spartos issue weighing on her. "Yeah..I'm sure your right! Maybe he'll want something to distract him! We'll be sure to wait for him!" Pisti responded. She smiled brightly. "I'm going to find Yamuraiha! See ya soon!" She ran off in the direction Sharrkan had come. Sharrkan was glad that the world was finally at peace. Everyone could have a little less worry. They had done a lot of celebrating after Sindria signed its peace treaties. Sharrkan's last week had been one of the best in his life. Now that Sindria needed less protecting, he thought about other things to set his mind on.

Sindria was settling after the treaties were signed, but obviously they were restless. Koumei received another letter from Sindria requesting trade. He was tempted to shut them out. However, trade could be a temporary supporting variable for the Kou. The Kou was somewhat exhausted in resources due to all the recent fighting. They couldn't become reliant on Sindria though. They would simply use trade to speed up Kou's recovery. Not to mention, an alliance with Sindria is not very appealing. The current alliance Kou has with Sindria is forced. If Al Thamen hadn't been such a threat, Kou's strategy would've been full proof, then the world would exist as one, with one ideology. However, Koumei himself was tired of the wars and conquest. It was a relief to be done with it all. Koumei sensed Kouen wasn't too bothered by this alliance anyway. It was as if the little magi's point actually got to him. The world couldn't survive if it kept being strained by war. He has no idea why Kouen would stop his world conquest, especially since it aimed to end wars. He simply went along with it. Kouha seemed to be happy with it. He's definitely perked up since peace was declared. Koumei supposed some people wouldn't be happy with peace, even if it's temporary. Once he thought that, he thought of Kouen.  
Koumei's thoughts were interrupted when Kouha opened the door and entered the room. His face had a wide smile across it. Part of Koumei didn't want to know why. "Hey Mei! Watcha working on?" Kouha walked up to Koumei's desk and leaned on it. He glanced at the papers on the desk and back at Koumei's face. "Is it important?" Koumei looked down at Sindria's letter. "Not at all." He replied. At that Kouha's grin seemed to become even wider. This led to Koumei's suspicion. "Well, in that case you wanna help me with something?" Kouha asked. Koumei considered it, and decided he didn't have very much work right now. "What do you need?" He asked. Kouha stood up and put his hands on his hips. "I need a planner, for a gathering." He said. "What kind of gathering?" Koumei asked cautiously. "Well that's obvious. A party of course! Something to brighten up this country's mood." Kouha explained. Koumei thought about what he was getting at and supposed he was referring to people's recent negativity about the peace and Kou's situation. "That's not a terrible idea." He said. "However, I don't suppose you know how to brighten the mood. A lot of people are war partisans." Kouha leaned back on the desk. "That's what I need you for. Your know more about these stuffy old guys and your the best strategist I know! Once the people see how content the government is with peace, they'll stop thinking it's too good to be true. It's full proof!" Koumei considered his words again. "Yes, except the government isn't fine with peace. We agreed to the peace terms because he had no other choice. I'm not so sure we can easily change the government's minds." Kouha did not waver at this. "We don't need them to be content with peace or support it, just to be more relaxed, to make the people relax. Once that happens, the whole atmosphere of Kou will be relaxed. Positivity guaranteed!" Kouha smiled confidently. "So, will you help! Kougyoku is helping!" At that Koumei was troubled. "Well, I suppose I can assist. How much time do we have?" Kouha lifted a piece of paper Koumei didn't notice he was holding. "This has the list of things you need to do, both me and Kougyoku have ours. We plan to celebrate sooner than later, so we move fast!" Kouha stood up again with a look of determination. He started out the door, rather quickly. "Get started as soon as possible! We got this!" He shouted as he walked out. One thought dwelled in Koumei's mind. They were fooling themselves.


End file.
